


Elements: Fire

by VisceralComa



Series: Elements [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Tears would not quench the pyre, not even those from Kurt.





	Elements: Fire

The pyre was ablaze in a private affair of those who knew Constantin at his best. Each lick of flame burned brighter and reflected in her gaze. Ash joined the pile as the smoke rose in long pillars and tendrils. The remains of her Constantin, her sweet prince who was more brother than cousin.

Kurt's frown became more severe as he stood beside her. As the shame filled him for failing Constantin. It weighed his shoulders down until he could no longer look at the fire. His grip tightened when she lay her head upon his shoulder. He peered at her face alight in the heat of the funeral pyre as Constantin's remains were laid to rest to join the Luminous. 

When her breath shuddered, he steeled himself. Kurt pulled his shoulder out and embraced her with his arm. He held her and mourned their loss.

One of his royal fledglings was gone from this world. Corrupted by the Malichor, by the fear of death, and worsened by the greed of power, by the pride he held that he was not his father. And yet he ended up exactly like him. Threatening the island and to plunge the rest of the world in chaos in effect.

“Oh Constantin.” De Sardet’s voice shook and stopped as she swallowed hard. 

“Let it out, don’t hold it in." Kurt urged. He needed her to cry. One of them had to and he preferred she cry for the both of them; to be there for her, to wipe the tears, to be her balm to her unvoiced sorrow and to remind her that he would be there for her, always. That there was more beyond this pain, more beyond the agony of loss.

But when her tears came, it was her anguished sobs that broke him and his resolve. For the fire would burn for a day, dying as the last of Constantin disappeared. The hole that was left where Constantin had filled it with joy and light, would be burned out and hollow. For both of them.

He pulled her into his tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her and cradled her close. He held her head to his chest as his eyes glistened with tears to quench the fire, but it would never be enough to bring back that which was lost. "Oh my sweet excellency..." he spoke and his voice warbled.


End file.
